


Ch. 5 - Oh, Baby

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Hanawell AU [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: The holiday’s are right around the corner, which means snow and cuddling by the fire. But with Hana sick, will the festivities be ruined?





	Ch. 5 - Oh, Baby

Hana wakes up slowly, stretching out her arms and legs. She scoots over closer to Maxwell, her chest against his back. He murmurs something under his breath, as Hana holds him, watching the snow lightly fall outside of the window. Cordonia doesn’t get too much snow every winter, but Hana is excited about having a white Christmas this year. She nuzzles her head into Maxwell’s neck, breathing in his cologne, when suddenly, a giant wave of nausea sweeps through her. She lifts her head a little, trying to breath slowly, but her legs force her out of bed, as she runs into the bathroom.

She throws herself over the toilet bowl, heaving into it, the contents of her stomach from the previous night. After a moment, she leans up a little bit. Still feeling uneasy. Maxwell enters the bathroom, covering his nose with his shirt.

“My little blossom, are you okay? Can I get you anything?” He says concerned

He leans down to rub Hana’s back, trying to not breath through his nose.

“I’m fine, I don’t need anything. Thank you” Hana says, as she clutches her stomach, about to be sick again

“Uh, okay baby. I’m gonna leave then, I’m sorry. I feel like I’m gonna get sick if I stay and…” Maxwell trails off

Hana lifts her hand, waving him away. As he runs out of the bathroom, Hana leans forward again, heaving into the bowl. After a moment, she reaches up and flushes the toilet, slowly sitting back onto the cold bathroom floor. She lays down on her back, letting the coolness of the tile seep through her shirt. After a moment, she collects herself off of the floor. She quickly brushes her teeth, before walking back into Maxwell’s bedroom. Maxwell looks up from buttoning his shirt, cautiously walking around the bed and wrapping Hana in a hug.

“How are you feeling little blossom? Breakfast?” He grins widely

“I think I’m gonna skip it and take a bath” Hana says quietly

“Okay, call if you need anything.” Maxwell says, planting a kiss on Hana’s cheek. He quickly turns on his heel, bouncing out of the room, bounding down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabs her robe off the hook on the door and begins a bath. Sighing and wondering how she got sick, so close to the holidays.

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Maxwell and Hana burst through the front doors of the Beaumont Estate. Covered in snow, holding each other close. Maxwell laughs, as he pulls Hana into his embrace, opening his mouth and blowing big gusts of his breath on her. An attempt to get the snow off of Hana, which just results in her swatting away his breath. After a moment, he stops, looking seriously at Hana,

“Little Blossom, I want to give you one of your gifts early” he smiles

Maxwell and Hana removes their coats, Maxwell tossing them on the entryway table, earning him an eye roll from Hana. She laughs as he runs into the living room, starting a cozy fire. She strides in after him, grabbing a blanket and wrapping herself in it in front of the fireplace.

“I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!” Maxwell laughs as he bounds up the staircase

Hana buries her face in the thick, wool blanket. She still feels uneasy, despite not eating much the past couple of days. She thinks back, trying to pinpoint what could have made her sick, but her eating routine has been the same as usual. She tilts her head closer to the fireplace, letting the warmth melt the last few snowflakes on her head. After a moment, Maxwell comes running back into the living room

“Good idea little blossom!” As he dives under the blanket with Hana

He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He softly kisses her nose, before pulling a small, red box out of his blazer’s pocket. He smiles, looking at the surprise and curiosity on Hana’s face. He runs his thumb over the top, before he pry’s it open slowly.

Hana’s eyes go wide when she sees the key, sitting inside the box.

“What’s this for?” Hana asks, slowly picking the key up from the box

“For the front door, duh” Maxwell teases “It was honestly Bertrand’s idea, since you’ve been here so often. The other morning you woke him up and he told me to give you a key or move out. And ya know. I am kinda really attached to this place so I just fig-”

Hana cuts him off, pressing her lips firmly to his. He smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Hana finally feels some relief, before another wave of nauseous sweeps over her, grabbing her to place her hands on her stomach.

“Baby…?” Maxwell says, looking concerned at her

“I’m alright” Hana sighs “I’m just still not feeling well. I’ll be right back” She says as she gets up

On her way to the bathroom, she grabs her clutch, stuffing it under her arm. She closes the bathroom door behind her, checking twice that it is locked. She opens her clutch, pulling out a box, containing a pregnancy test. She pulls the box open on one end, slowly shaking out the directional pamphlet. She reads it over, re-reading parts she isn’t entirely sure of. After a moment, she folds the paper back up, placing it neatly back into the little box. She pulls out the test, unwrapping it, placing the wrapper back in the box as well. She takes in a deep breath, taking a test that could forever change her life.

A moment later, as she sits on the toilet seat lid, waiting for the test to analyze her urine, Maxwell knocks on the door.

“Little blossom? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes. I’m fine. Just, uh, washing my hands.” She quickly turns the water faucet on “I’ll be out in just a moment”

“Okay, I made us some hot chocolate with mint. The mint always helped my stomach.” He says through the door

“Sounds good, thank you” Hana says shutting off the water

As she listens to him walk away from the door, she shakily picks up the pregnancy test.

Two lines.

Hana scrambles to unfold the directions again, forgetting what the lines mean.

Two lines means pregnant.

“It’s positive” Hana whispers to herself, a few tears spilling from her eyes, her body suddenly a tornado of emotion.

She places the lid back on the pregnancy test, before tucking it into the top of her dress. She swings the bathroom door open, wiping her tears as she walks back across the entryway and into the living room. She smiles softly at Maxwell, before sitting down and wrapping herself up in the blanket again with him.

“You look sad” Maxwell says, placing her mug down on the coffee table

Hana wants to speak but the words don’t come to her. Instead she leans into Maxwell, tears falling down her face, as she sobs into his shoulder.

“Oh no” Maxwell says quietly “You’re breaking up with me. The key was too much. You don’t like it. Oh Hana, could you at least wait until after New Year’s? I’m so sorry I make you unhappy”

“Maxwell…” Hana sits up straight “I am not breaking up with you” she says, laughing softly

“Then why are you crying?” Maxwell asks, tears in his own eyes

Without a word, Hana pulls the pregnancy test from the inside of her gown and shows it to Maxwell.

“Uh…what is that?” Maxwell says, taking it from her hands

He shakes it a little, much to Hana’s amusement.

“Maxwell, I’m pregnant. We are going to have a baby” Hana cries a little again, this time a giant smile on her face

“You are?” Maxwell asks, the tears falling from his eyes as he smiles at Hana “But how do you know? This stick doesn’t say pregnant? Does two lines mean twins?”

“No, the box said one line, means negative and two lines means positive.” Hana says quietly, scooting closer to Maxwell

“Oh” Maxwell says surprised

“Oh! Oh my God, little blossom!” He says, his eyes widening as he drops the test and rubs her stomach “That’s why you’ve been so sick.”

“I’m scared, Maxwell. This happened so fast” Hana says, resting against his shoulder

“I’m scared too, but I know that I love you and we can figure this out” Maxwell says softly

“Are you sure?” Hana asks

“Of course” He says wrapping his arms around her waist “This is a really good thing”

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that” Hana smiles “ I love you too”

Maxwell tilts his head towards her, kissing her gently. Nervous that he may hurt her or the baby. Both of their thoughts consumed with the news. Maxwell leans over to pick up the test,

“So you’re like 100% sure that this doesn’t means your having twins?”


End file.
